


Uncle in the Wedding day

by inaminus



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6459070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inaminus/pseuds/inaminus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry Allen in his nephew wedding day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncle in the Wedding day

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by fuzzyraccoon \ v /

This is the first time Batman attends a party on the Watch Tower. After years working together, no one in the Justice League has ever seen him at any party there. They all know Batman is not interested in parties but now Batman is really here at a party on the Watch Tower.

 "I still cannot believe this is happening. Is this really happening? Can someone pinch me please? No don’t pinch me it'll hurt. Just tell me this is not really happening."

 "Oh my god, stop!" Iris laughs, smacks her husband shoulder "Don't panic! You have a speech remember? You'll screw it up if you keep whining like that."

 "Right. Right." Barry rubs the bridge of his nose. "The speech, yeah, I'm totally on it. Oh my god what will I say? I don’t know what to say. This is so hard. Iris, can I run away?"

 "No you coward!" Iris smacks her husband harder this time, making sure she smacks the hell out of his head "Calm down. If you're so nervous why don't you go see Wally? He’s probably panicking right now. You two can be nervous together. It'll help."

 "Right, okay, I'm going."

 Iris shakes her head and lets out a sigh while watching her husband zip out of the room. She can’t blame him. Today’s a big day for him after all.

 "Iris!"

 Iris turns and sees Sue - the wife of her husband’s friend - Ralph. They’ve known each other for quite a long time. Iris really likes this woman.

 "Sue! Glad you could make it."

 "How can I miss this? Where's Barry?"

 "Totally panicking with Wally right now."

 "I can guess." Sue laughs out loud. "Come over here, I have something to tell you."

 

\---------------------------

 

When the music starts, everyone on the Watch Tower holds their breath. Batman is standing right in front of them, not in his costume. Yes, you read that right. Batman is not in his costume. Neither is anyone on Watch Tower. Why, you ask? Because today is a no costume day. No it's not just any day, it's a special day.

 Today, is Batman's wedding day.

 He is happy. Although his smile is faint, anyone looking at him right now can see that he is happy. He's standing straight, looking right at the door, waiting like everyone else.

 Waiting for the other one.

 The door opens. Entering first are Don and Dawn. They're holding in their hand a basket full of petals and throwing them each step they take. Some people giggle at the cuteness of the twins.

 Then, the next two people walking in makes everyone go absolutely silent.

 Barry Allen, also known as the previous Flash.

 And his nephew: Wally West, also known as the current Flash.

 Barry guides his nephew to Batman, who now is smiling really brightly.

 "I still don’t believe this is happening."

 "Neither do I, Barry." Batman says but his gaze is locked on Wally.

 "Careful, you’ll have to call me Uncle after this."

 "Well..." Batman chuckles.

 "Uncle Barry, could you please?"

 "Oh right, sorry." Barry hands over Wally to Batman. "He's all yours."

 "Thank you." Batman nods, taking Wally's hand.

 "Can I say yes and move to the kiss right now?" Wally grins.

 "Patience. I'm not going anywhere."

 "Right. Even if you want to, you can’t run from me."

 Wally says with a smile, giving Batman a kiss on his cheek.

 

\---------------------------

 

"And now, as Wally's uncle, Barry Allen will give the new couple the words of his heart."

 Everyone gives Barry a good clap.

 "Thank you. Thank you. Well, this is embarrassing but a minute ago I seriously thought about running away since I didn’t know what to say." He pauses, earning a good laugh from the crowd. "This is a big day for Wally, my nephew, and for Bruce, who now is my nephew in law. No Bruce, don’t call me Uncle, you'll give me a heart attack." He pauses for another laugh. "This is a big day for me too. I've watched Wally grow up since he was ten. He's like my son. I've known Bruce since I was fighting side by side with him before Wally. He's one of the best friends I ever had. And today, the nephew I love the most and the friend I respect the most are marrying each other. You guys really have no idea how that fact is freaking me out."

 "When I first heard about Wally's feeling toward Bruce, the first thing I wanted to do was, well, lock my nephew in his room forever so he couldn’t meet up with the scariest man in the world. I know, it's really stupid. Wally please stop kissing Bruce that was not a compliment. I was really worried you know? I didn’t know if he was ready to be with Batman. I didn’t know if I was ready for my favorite nephew to be with Batman. Everyone knows Batman. That's why I was worried. Actually, I was terrified.”

 “However, one day, maybe it was a sign from the universe, when I woke up in the middle of night and caught Wally on the phone with Bruce, I swear I’d never seen him like that before. That very moment I thought I could see the whole room fill up with light even though it was midnight and there was no light except from his cellphone. Bruce, I wish you could see Wally that night, the night you talked to him until 2 a.m after he confessed to you. He was so happy that he could make anyone who saw him that night think that this world is heaven."

 "I’ve seen him happy like that two times in my life until now. The first time was he knew he could run as fast as I did, and the second time was that night. That night changed my mind. Anyone who can make Wally happy is basically perfect, including me and my wife, my children, Wally's friends...sorry too far, anyway, from that night I knew everything was gonna be alright."

 "Today, while standing here giving a speech, I'm very happy that I let this happen. My nephew found the one he’ll love for the rest of his life. My friend found the one he wants to take care of for the rest of his life. It's a blessing. They're getting married today, but they're not the only ones who are lucky today. I'm lucky too, because I can tell my nephew how much I love him and my friend how much I thank him for everything he did.”

 “I love you, Wally. Thank you, Bruce. I wish you two all the best. And don’t forget my house always have room for you Wally, don’t hesitate going back. In fact, could you please go back tonight? I have so many things want to talk about and-"

 "Alright he’s finished everyone!" Iris cuts her husband off before he ruins everything.

 Everyone laughs and cheers. Barry buries his face in his hands to hide his tears. Iris comforts her husband with kisses. Wally holds Bruce's hand while looking at his uncle with a smile.

And Bruce, he just holds Wally’s hand tightly, and keeps telling himself that he will never let go of it.

  



End file.
